Petrotechnical software may offer workflow functionality that spans one or more domains, including, without limitation, seismic, simulation, and economics. Examples of such software may include one or more of the following:                Integrated Asset Modeler software (IAM) (e.g., as may be provided by SCHLUMBERGER AVOCET IAM software);        Software that provides automated history-matching and uncertainty workflows (e.g., as may be provided by SCHLUMBERER PETREL software or SCHLUMBERER ECLIPSE software); and        Software that provides seismic processing on backend computing servers with quality control and interpretation on frontend 3D graphics packages.        
The foregoing are just a few examples of petrotechnical software. In some conventional deployments, usage of petrotechnical software may include a single application executed on a single computer. However, some petrotechnical software and workflows may require integration between two or more pieces of petrotechnical software. Such integration may require increased computing power.
In addition, some petrotechnical software may include advanced tools for automating workflows (e.g., similar to macro-recording and re-playing). In some instances, efficient workflows execution of certain workflows may require an optimized, robust, and powerful information technology (IT) infrastructure. Because of the expenses related to building and maintaining IT infrastructure necessary for executing certain petrotechnical software, it may not be possible for an organization to deploy such petrotechnical software in timely and/or cost-effective manner. As a result, IT infrastructure requirements may make it difficult to sell such petrotechnical software. Furthermore, because of the complexity of such petrotechnical software, and the complexity of the required IT infrastructure, some organizations may have to deal with issues related to integrating such petrotechnical software and IT requirements in a way that is compatible with existing IT infrastructure.
Certain other constraints may inhibit the provisioning of an optimized petrotechnical environment. Some examples include (a) network and operating system (OS) standards that are not compatible with certain petrotechnical software requirements, (b) corporate images that cannot be modified, (c) out-dated and/or and non-performing hardware, and (d) incompatible security policies.
As described above, conventional methods of provisioning a petrotechnical software environment may not be ideal in all respects. Accordingly, a Cloud Computing Environment (CCE) according to embodiments of the present disclosure may offer advantages over conventional methods.